


The Champion and His Prize

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2016 Fic's [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Cum Play, Dark, Demon Summoning, Demon!Shiro, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Human Sacrifice, Human!Lance, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Shiro doesn't do any non-con, Size Difference, Strength Kink, blood/gore, day 17 blood/gore, deals with demon, demon worshiper's, non-con, non-con knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: A kidnapped Lance is used as the means and a sacrifice to a demon known as ‘The Champion’, however when the demon is finally summoned he finds his sacrifice in unacceptable shape.Kinktober 2016 Day 17- Blood/gore





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Achryathesecond for help with this idea when I was stuck.

‘Well.’ Lance thought as he tugged uselessly at the rough rope that kept him bound to the pole in the middle of the barren field. 

‘This was not how I was expecting this day to go waking up, fuck Keith if I survive this I’m going to kill him for goading me into checking out that cave.’ Lance huffed as he banged his head back against the wooden pole. He turned his head to the side to stare fearfully at a group of purple robe clad figures moving towards him. He decided that keeping his mouth closed was his best option right now so he just followed the figures movements as they formed a semi-circle around him, staring at him like he was a piece of meat. 

One of the robed figures stepped forward, hand extended and the setting sun’s light reflected off of a piece of metal and with horror curling around him Lance realized that it was a wicked looking knife. Lance shied away from the knife but it was no use and he couldn’t help the scream that ripped out of his throat when the blade sliced through his skin. 

Lance didn’t bother hiding his screams of pain, praying someone was looking for him, Hunk, Pidge, hell even Keith would be welcome right now. But the pain kept coming as the man carved odd symbols into his bare skin, he could feel his own blood dripping down his tanned skin. Tears were falling down his cheeks now his screams reduced to whimpers of pain. 

The man stepped back and another one took his place, this one dipped two of his fingers into a bowl of black liquid. Lance turned his face away as the man drew more symbols over his blood slick skin with what looked like more blood. Lance tried to bite the hand that moved to draw more of those odd symbols on his cheeks and forehead and got backhanded for his troubles, splitting his upper lip open. 

“You are a sacrifice boy, you are nothing.” The man spat and Lance hissed at the man, hate visible in his eyes. 

“I’m a person, not a sacrifice you bastard! Now let me go!” Lance growled, he would have struggled but the loss of blood was making him feel weak and lightheaded. 

“You are a sacrifice for he almighty Demon known as The Champion, he will reward us greatly. The summoning is almost complete we need one more thing, come brothers! Let us collect the final ingredient!” The man raised his bloodied hands and the group closed ranks surrounding Lance completely. Lance shrunk against the pole and glared at them the best he could. 

Lance let out a yelp as his pants were suddenly ripped away from his legs, leaving him completely naked in front of these demon worshipers. He tried to close his legs to hide his manhood but two other men pulled out his legs to the side while a third knelt in front of him holding a stone bowl. Lance got a bad feeling welling up in his gut and he was right when a tight, cruel hand wrapped around his cock, making Lance give a cry. 

“No, no please stop! Let me go, don’t touch m-e-e.” Lance begged as he writhed against the grip of the hand that was pumping him hard and quickly bringing him closer to the edge.

“Make sure to collect it all.” The leader (it appeared) ordered the man who was stroking Lance. The man nodded and held the bowl up higher as he twisted his wrist harshly making Lance sob out as his orgasm was cruelly ripped out of him and he came hard, his cum landing in the bowl. 

When the hands released Lance he slumped in his bonds, posture yelling that he was defeated he was completely wiped out and humiliated that he had been forced to cum in front of these insane demon worshipers. 

“Now we shall begin!” The man raised his hands to the sky, Lance winced back as his own cum was used to draw more symbols on his body and to slop on his hole that made him blush and bite back a sob at being touch there. 

Lance barely heard the strange words that were being chanted, his barely there conscious was busy staring at a pillar of purple fire that was growing bigger and bigger in front of him. He had no idea what sort of ‘demon’ this ‘Champion’ was but Lance seriously doubted that this demon could do anything else to break him, as he felt broken already. 

Suddenly the chanting died down as the pillar of fire burst outwards making the robed men fall to the ground and Lance watched as the flames morphed into the shape of a man. A bare foot stepped out of the flames followed by the rest of the ‘Champion’. 

Lance swallowed hard as he took in the ‘Champion’ in his full form. The ‘demon’ looked like a Greek God, he had a black and silver toga wrapped around his muscular form, his right arm had a metallic shine to it and the front part of the handsome man’s hair was stark white and a scar rested across his nose only enhancing the ‘Champion’s’ look even the pure black eyes worked on this ‘demon’.

“So you’re the ones who summoned me?” The Champion looked rather bored at the purple robed men that were prostrating themselves at his feet.

“Yes Champion, we now offer you a human sacrifice.” The man waved his arm back to where Lance was still bound, hands still tied tightly behind his back. Those black eyes zoning in on Lance, taking in the bloodied and cum covered form that was Lance and his lips turned down in a deep frown.

“You did this to him in my name?” The Champion bellowed sounding angry and that didn’t make sense to Lance. 

“Yes Champion.” The leader didn’t seem to pick up on the Champion’s anger and the pitiful man puffed out in his chest in pride. 

The Champion strode towards Lance, no one stopping him. Lance felt his legs tremble, he knew if the rope wasn’t wrapped around his wrists holding him to the pole he would be on the ground sobbing. The Champion titled Lance’s chin up rather gently as he inspected his wounds and his tear, blood and cum stained face. 

“Did you volunteer for this boy?” The Champion asked in a low voice.

“N-No, I couldn’t stop them.” Lance couldn’t help the sob he gave after the words fell out of his mouth.

“I see.” The Champion’s lips thinned before he turned around to face the robed men, his large form blocking Lance from view and Lance felt surprisingly safe behind this ‘Demons’ back. 

“I will admit he is a perfect prize for me, but what you have done to him… In MY name is unforgiveable.” The Champion’s metallic arm rose up and glowed bright purple before he stalked forward like a predator and Lance stared slack jawed as a larger than life lion appeared out of the flames that was now swirling over The Champion’s body. The lion roared and tore into the men, The Champion following suit. 

Lance turned his head away squeezing his eyes shut, he had been traumatized enough that night he didn’t want to witness a slaughter before he too was slaughtered, even if The Champion’s words and anger confused him. 

Lance slowly opened his eyes when the area suddenly fell silent, so he risked a look and found The Champion striding towards him, toga and bare skin stained in blood the giant flame lion let out a roar again before disappearing into a puff of smoke. 

“There is no need to be scared anymore, these men will never hurt you again.” The Champion promised as he stopped in front of Lance who looked up at him with terror filled eyes, believing that he would be next. 

“I can smell your fear, but there is no reason for it. I will not harm you. What is your name?” The Champion asked voice soft and soothing.

“Lance.” Lance said weakly. 

“Lance, I’m Shiro or that horrible nickname ‘The Champion’, I still need to get Allura back for that.” Shiro grumbled and Lance found his lips trying to turn up into a smile but he felt like he was going to pass out.

“I am truly sorry for what they did to you Lance, my followers have never been so harsh before usually if they want to summon me they just offer up some sort of good smelling food or drink… That’s the reason I came in the first place… The lion blood, combined with your blood and semen… It’s the most delicious thing I have ever experienced.” Shiro admitted as he slowly trailed the tip of his index finger through the mess of blood and cum on Lance’s chest before licking it off giving an obscene moan of pleasure that would normally having Lance blushing, but Lance wasn’t sure he had enough blood left in his body for that right now. 

“They didn’t even cut your skin correctly, I’m glad I killed them.” Shiro murmured as he inspected Lance’s skin closer. 

“These must hurt, every part of you must hurt. I can help you heal, but for that we need to make a… Deal.” Shiro offered suddenly looking shy, black eyes fading into orbs of grey and Lance knew he should be blushing again, but again blood loss. 

“What kind of deal?” Lance asked finally, blinking rapidly to rid his vision of black spots signaling that he was nearing the edge of unconsciousness. 

“You come with me, to be my prize, my consort, my lover, my partner whatever you want to call it. You would be well looked after this I promise and you will never be hurt again, I will slaughter anyone who dares. After one year with me you will be allowed to leave, if that is your wish.” Shiro explained, fingers tugging at the hem of his blood stained toga. Lance thought about it as he looked at Shiro and the mangled bodies behind him and the giant lion that had appeared.

“Okay.” Lance found him self, saying and the smile Shiro gave him was suddenly worth it completely. 

“I’ll heal you and seal our deal all in one go, just tell me if this isn’t okay and I’ll think of another way.” Shiro promised as his large and surprisingly soft hands landed on Lance’s hips and smoothed around to grope Lance’s butt, a finger tracing his hole that was coated in his own cum. 

 

“It’s okay Shiro, just… Try and be gentle I’m in pretty rough shape.” Lance gave a strangled laugh and Shiro nodded suddenly serious. Lance gave a loud groan as Shiro’s finger entered him; his body shuddered against the pole.

“You feel so good Lance.” Shiro praised as he crooked his finger going deeper and rubbing at Lance’s inner walls making the injured man whine in the back of his throat. Shiro leaned down and captured Lance’s bloodied lips in a searing kiss, Lance moaned and slumped forward against Shiro’s firm body as he felt different, stronger and less lightheaded. 

“I gave you blood to replace the blood that was taken from you.” Shiro informed Lance when the kiss broke and the demon started to lay biting kisses down the span of Lance’s neck. Shiro added a second finger inside of Lance making the smaller man arch into Shiro as a wanton sound escaped his healed lips. Shiro kept up his kisses against Lance’s filthy skin enjoying the taste as his fingers worked Lance open before the throbbing of his own need made him lose a bit of control. 

Shiro pulled his fingers out of Lance, smiling at the noise of displeasure Lance subconsciously gave. Shiro put his hand on the ropes that were rubbing Lance’s wrists bloody, the rope burst into purple flames and the flames instead of burning Lance they healed his wounds. 

Shiro lifted Lance up into the air; Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and legs around Shiro’s waist while letting out a squeak of surprise. Shiro laughed and kissed Lance’s nipple that was at eye level know, his eyes flashed yellow and his toga disappeared leaving him as naked and bloodied as Lance was.  
Shiro’s large cock was throbbing the air and cured up towards his stomach, in a perfect position for Shiro to lower Lance onto. 

That is what Shiro did; he gripped Lance’s ass cheeks before pulling them apart before he lowered Lance onto his waiting cock. Lance’s head dropped backwards as a pleasurable scream emitted from his mouth as the massive cock breeched him, spreading him wider than he ever had been before. Lance tugged at Shiro’s hair for something to do to take his mind off of the monstrous cock that was only half way inside of him and he felt like he was going to break in half. 

“Ssh, you’re doing so well for me Lance, just take my cock like I know you can.” Shiro bit at Lance’s neck as he pulled Lance down to make him take more of his cock. He could feel Lance trembling in his hold so he leaned down and traced each symbol of his that was carved into his skin and watched pleased as they healed and faded away minus one that was on Lance’s hip as Shiro decided he liked having a mark of his on Lance and felt Lance stop trembling as his body healed completely from the torture that had been inflicted on him before. 

“Just like that Lance.” Shiro cooed as he jerked his hips upward his cock fully sheathed inside of Lance now loving the way Lance shouted and body arched against him. 

Shiro suddenly bowed Lance backwards, arm strong under Lance’s back and he started to thrust his hips against Lance, the new angle and the fact that Lance was being held up off the ground with just one arm turned Lance on more than he first thought. Lance’s arms and legs lost their holds on Shiro and he let them dangle where they may as Shiro pounded into him, large cock hitting his prostate and filling him more and more with each thrust. 

Lance wasn’t even sure what he was saying, but he was pretty sure it was jus a mantra of Shiro’s name and he decided if this cock fucked him every day for a year he would never want to leave.

Lance was surprised by the fact his orgasm suddenly washed over him, his cock coating his own stomach completely untouched. His eyes rolled up into his head and he only managed to stay conscious long enough to hear Shiro roar his completion and something warm filling his guts up. 

As Lance faded into darkness content he wondered if demon cum could knock him up, well he had a year to ask Shiro and he was already looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
